


C-Can i kiss you?

by kklove264



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alright now Actual Tags, Boys Kissing, DON'T COPY OR REPOST TO ANOTHER SITE, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, One Shot, Wholesome, cause yall would have my neck smh, everything is soft uwu, f i c t i o n, i hate myself jsskjfksjdf, kithes, mwah, no beta we die. thats it. we just die., soft, soft!corpse, soft!sykkunno, this is fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kklove264/pseuds/kklove264
Summary: you read the tags? alright bet lets get it~- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Corpse: I was thinking i could come over after you stream?Corpse: You know, to hang out? I have been meaning to talk to you...Sykkunno: My parents are visiting some family friends and staying the night, and i would love to see you ^^Corpse: Well that's settled :) ill see you tonight.OR: That fic where corpse and sykkunno have a heart-to-heart, then make the most of being alone together... U 3 U
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sir don't even touch the share button >:(  
> \-----------  
> this is a work of FICTION  
> about REAL PEOPLE
> 
> don't make them uncomfy, use your common sense. if either of them expresses their discomfort this fic go poof, got it?
> 
> anyways enjoy this (mostly) smut-free corpsekunno fic

Bur-dr-dr-dr-ting

The sound echoed in Sykkunno's ears, alerting him of a new notification. 

Not just any notification.

See, Sykkunno gave all of his contacts custom ring tones, letting him know who texted him without having to glance at his screen. 

So, that means he got a text from... Oh!

Sykkunno jumped, wrenching his eyes away from his computer. He pressed space rather quickly, abruptly cutting off the vine compilation video he had been watching. 

Ripping his phone from the charging cable, Sykkunno unlocked his phone with a light tap on the home button. 

_< : New Message From **Corpse <3** :>_

Oh my gods- Sykkunno rubbed his eyes, triple-checking this was _actually_ happening.

Yep. 

The sound played again, and he took a deep breath. Didn't want corpse to think Sykkunno was ignoring him, thats all... 

* * *

| **Corpse <3** : Hey Sy :)

| **Corpse <3** : Is now a bad time?

_~ Its never a bad time to talk to you._ Sykkunno shocked himself with the thought, but forced himself to focus on responding. ~

| **Sykkuwu** : Nope, just watching some youtube :) how are you Corpse?

~ Corpse began typing... oh shit did Sykkunno sound to distant?? ~

| **Corpse <3** : Im fine haha. Are you free tonight?

~ ???????? ~

| **Corpse <3** : That... That sounded weird-

| **Corpse <3** : Sorry, i just have been meaning to talk with you.

~ Oh... ~

| **Sykkuwu** : No, its fine uwu.

| **Sykkuwu** : My parents are visiting some friends for a day or so, and i'll be home all night if you wanted to stop by ^^

~ Sykkunno threw his phone into his pillow, covering his face. ~

| **Corpse <3** : Oh, sure id love too :3 what time works for you?

~ Ok, ok, b r e a t h e ~

| **Sykkuwu** : Anytime after 8, but its up to you. :p

| **Corpse <3** : Great, see you at 8 then ;)

* * *

Sykkuno's eyes widened. Did- Did he mean to send ;) ?

Oh poop, Sykkunno feels his neck warming up. _Its just the room.. i should turn on a fan._

He tugged sharply on the fan's chain, and it hummed to life. 

Sitting back down, Sykkunno checked if Corpse had corrected himself, but there was no sign of that. He switched to the discord app, suprised at what he saw. Not only was Corpse was still online, he was on a group channel, chatting with Rae and Jack like nothing happened... wait, "Like nothing happened." ...did it? Corpse was always flirting with him on stream just to get a reaction out of Sykkunno, but this was different. Private. Intimante. This wasn't for views, or a clip for some clips on Youtube.

This was for Sykkunno.


	2. Baby its dark outsidee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok here. have a kiss~
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 
> 
> As requested by @JDFangirls314 this chapter will have some more smutty elements, i hope you enjoy :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is the second chapter i'm posting today, what about it? 
> 
> Anyways you know the drill, this is a FICTIONAL story about REAL people. I do not claim any truth to this ship, i just enjoy writing about it. 
> 
> IF AT ANY TIME CORPSE OR SYKKUNNO STATES THEY ARE UNCOMFY WITH SHIPPING, THIS WHOLE FIC GO POOF.
> 
> I trust yall tho, so enjoy whatever this is.

Alright... Corpse would be here at 8 o'clock. Sykkunno might as well find something to do in the meantime-

-Well, something other than having a staring contest with his alarm clock. 

The glowing white numbers informed Sykkunno that it was currently 5:03, meaning he had about 3 hours to kill.

Sykkunno buzzed about his apartment; watering plants, putting away dishes, and even hanging a few posters from his viewers that he'd been meaning to put up.

At last, Sykkunno collapsed on the living room couch, still gripping a dirty swiffer. He sighed with satisfaction, looking around at his now-spotless apartment in admiration. _I could get used to having a tidy house..._ Sykkunno mused, glancing over at his alarm for the first time since he began cleaning. 

Woah woah woah, that cant be right. Sykkunno's brow shot up, as he sprang up and began to stride towards his small beside table, atop it sitting a small, wireless alarm clock. He bent over, picking it up to get a closer look at the numbers. And sure enough; 

"5:43?!" Sykkunno nearly screeched. "Hardly a half hour passed?? There's just no way-"

It suddenly became apparent to him; this was going to be the longest 2 1/2 hours of his life.

* * *

_**\-----------------------------------------------------| O N E E T E R N I T Y L A T E R |-----------------------------------------------------** _

* * *

The time had come. Sykkunno never thought he would be so happy for 8:00pm. He dashed to look out the front window, just in time to see a sleek red car pulling onto his street. 

Exactly seven seconds later, (yes, Sykkunno actually timed it,) a man dressed in all black stepped out of the car. Sykkunno could see Corpse was nervous, his shoulders lurched forward, eyes cast downward, pale hands shaking in the dim light. 

Sykkunno watched as he briskly made his up to the apartment building's entrance, his long, slender finger darting out to press the buzzer before disappearing into the dark fabric again. This reminded Sykkunno of an episode of animal planet he had watched, remembering a voice describing how toads used their long tongues to snatch their prey.

Not a moment later, the door emitted a muffled _click_ , and Corpse's hand emerged once more, reaching out to grab the handle, causing the veins on the back of his hand to bulge with the strain. Sykkunno swallowed, telling himself to calm down, Corpse was just a friend. 

A friend, coming to his apartment past dark, when his parents were away with friends, all alone with Sykkunno. Wasnt it supposed to snow tonight? What if Corpse got snowed in? There are only 2 bedrooms in the apartment, and Sykkunno's parents specifically told him to keep their door closed. Would that mean Sykkunno would move to the couch, or would they sleep in the _same_ bed? Not that he was opposed to the idea, he was actu- *knock knock knock*

"Oh Jesus!" squealed Sykkunno, the knocks on his door startling him out of... whatever those thoughts were. He walked to the door, giving himself a once-over in the mirror. After adjusting his shirt, and sweeping his hair delicately to the side, Sykkunno took a shallow breath, and swung open the door. 

"Oh!" Corpse was... his mask- it wasn't- 

"Hey Sy," Corpse grinned, either amused or nervous about his reaction. "Can I come inside?" 

Sykkunno blinked at him. _Can he..._ come _inside? Sykkunno, jesus snap out of it._ He nodded- perhaps too eagerly- as he pulled the door open wider so Corpse could uh- you know. 

Their shoulders brushed momentarily, and Sykkunno felt the rough denim against his bare skin. Oh _god._ He wanted to kick himself, stuttering as he made a pathetic attempt to be a good host. 

"So, could i- did you want som-some water? I could ah- I could get you a glass. Do you- do you like water? I," You have got to be kidding- _Do you like water?_ What the crap, Sykkunno, get it together! "I mean, who doesn't- who doesn't like water? Ha ha- heh- uhm- unless you don't- you don't like to drink water. I um, your hands look a little- they look vein-y, and usually when people have dehydration their veins pop out more, did you know that? People with dehydration also h-" 

"Sykkunno, did i come at a bad time?" Corpse looks into his eyes with genuine concern, his eyebrows lightly furrowed. "I can come by tomorrow if you-"

"No! I mean, you can- but-" Sykkunno bit his lip, not trusting himself to say anything else. He realized his shoulders were clenched tightly, and he let them slump, reminding himself to breathe. Sykkunno became very focused on his feet, scared to meet Corpse's eyes. 

"Just tell me when you want me to go, okay?" Corpse reached out his hand, gently tilting Sykkunno's head up, letting his fingers trace his jawline as they looked into each other's eyes.

Sykkunno let himself stare, searching Corpse's dark, kind eyes. Before he knew what was happening, Corpse took a stepped a little closer, then closer, and closer until their chests were pressed together and Sykkunno could feel hot breath on his neck. 

Unexpectedly, Corpse was the same height as him, if not even shorter. Sykkunno liked the feeling of their closeness, as he took in Corpses features.

Dark, thick eyebrows, gently raised in a silent question.

Silky curls that bounced when he moved, how Sykkunno wanted to feel the strands between his fingers.

And oh, his beautiful lips. Parted just slightly, and looked so, _so_ , soft. 

Sykkunno didn't realize he was moving, his body seemed to be moving by itself. His right hand slid up Corpse's back, into his hair, gently tangling his fingers in it. 

Then, Sykkunno's left hand wrapped itself around Corpse's waist, pulling him even closer, if that was possible. 

He tucked his head into the crook of Corpse's neck, hardly aware of it all. Sykkunno felt his hand slip under the worn fabric of Corpse's black shirt, his warm fingers touching the cold skin.

Suddenly, Corpse's breath hitched, making Sykkunno pull back, not moving his hands, and looking at his face once more. "Is something wrong?" Sykkunno asked in a small faux innocent voice. 

"Sy," Came his breathy response, the nickname igniting a fire deep inside Sykkunno. 

Before Corpse could say anything, he was overcome with a new sense of bravery. Sykkunno leaned forward, closing the space between their lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYE YOU MADE IT CONGRATS :DDD
> 
> Yeah so like last time, comments fuel my soul~ lets talk :3
> 
> P.S.- I would like to mention the height difference is NOT cannon, and i do not claim any truth to their height difference. we know corpse is 5'10" (he said so on ludwigs stream) but im not sure about sykkunno. (thanks to @JDFangirls314 for pointing this out)

**Author's Note:**

> well that wasnt too bad heh. if you made it this far you are legally required to leave a comment.
> 
> /j but feedback and kudos are much appreciated UwU


End file.
